


Morning Routine

by scatteredmoonlight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredmoonlight/pseuds/scatteredmoonlight
Summary: Alec disrupts Magnus's life in more ways than one.





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enkelimagnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/gifts).

For centuries, Magnus woke up and started his morning with a splash of milk and honey in earl grey tea, overlooking the sunrise on his terrace. The kind of tea changed depending on the country, the view from the terrace too, but always his routine was kept just the same, as it was, for all those years. 

Magnus didn’t do it today, however. Today he did something different. 

When Alec came out from the shower, the coffee was hot and waiting. It was his third — no, fourth — night spent at Magnus's, and every morning he woke up, kissed Magnus deeply, then took a shower before heading off to the Institute. Magnus waited as patiently as he could, magic simmering with the anticipation to dazzle and impress, convince Alec to stay longer, but Magnus controlled himself. One of them had to keep to routine, at least. 

Alec swept into the living room fresh and smelling marvellous in Magnus's soap, hair still sticking up, not yet brushed. He wore sweats that hugged his figure and nothing else. Magnus stared, transfixed, and remembered that there were more ways to convince a man to stay than seducing him with magic alone. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought and brandished a wrist, displaying the coffee brewing. 

He knew the answer before he asked. It was the fourth time asking. The fourth time in more than a century that his routine altered course. “I'm making coffee. Want some?” 

Alec grinned, nodding. “Of course.” 

“Cream? Sugar?” Neither. 

“Black.” 

He was immortal, yes, but he never had a routine with someone. And then came Alec. Who now came up behind him and placed a hand on his waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"You always know just what I like," said Alec. He kissed his ear and Magnus smiled reflexively as he teased him. "I never knew it could be like this." 

Magnus hadn't either. But he liked that. And he wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
